


Thoughts from the Heart

by Siakb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/F, F/M, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siakb/pseuds/Siakb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's inner monologue about Regina, set somewhere during season 5.. Warning this may be hard to read for some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts from the Heart

She’s sat there looking beautiful, she always does. She’s not even of aware of it, her natural state. Do you ever just look at that one person and your heart clenches with all the feelings you harbour for them? I’m a sappy hopeless romantic, every love song makes me think of her. All I want is for her to be happy, to laugh and smile. Her laugh sometimes gives me life, it raises my spirit from the dark depths that it’s fallen into. If I wasn’t so insecure and scared of losing her I’d tell her how much I love her. Hell I’d show her if she’d let me but then I’d always be physically affectionate and she’s not into that. That’s fine, I understand everyone is different, we’re polar opposites in that sense. I am more than happy to spend all day in someone’s arms, maybe it’s just me she doesn’t desire, I can’t know for sure, it’s not like I can read minds. Admittedly this pulls at my heart daily especially when she’s nearby and all I want to do is wrap my arms around her and kiss her. I hope one day I will be able to tell her. Sometimes I wonder if she does certain things on purpose as she knows they drive me crazy.

Am I insane? Or is it actually happening? I doubt I’ll ever truly know. She fills my thoughts daily, I catch myself daydreaming of silly little moments we could share. Now and again I see a future together but then I remember she’s with him, he is her chosen one not me. There is no future for us in that sense so I choose to dream about it to satisfy my heart. What no one tells you is that dreaming about it just makes you sad and the longing set in so forcefully all you want to do is cry. I got together with a guy who adores me to try and help myself in some way, it didn’t work at all, the only thing I could think was I’d rather it be her with me. I have a problem and I fear there is no help for me, maybe one day my heart will move on, who knows? If the past is anything to go by then she will have a permanent place in my heart.


End file.
